My Angel
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: She'd always been known as the "Angel" of Oracion Seis. A master of celestial spirits, and a powerful mage. Never knowing about her past, nor those she'd left behind, she lived on. So what happens when her past catches up with her? NarutoxAngel! Fluff!


**A/N: Yo! I'm back! As is my continuing trend of pairing Naruto up with each and every female in Fairy Tail! My project has been on hiatus for awhile, true but now it has been revived! And we continue right were I left off, with the lovely, saddistic, hopelessly misunderstood, Angel of Oracion Seis! I may even include the INSANE Flare Corona from Raven Tail. Although the chick does seem to be a tad off her rocker...**

**Also, a fair warning to all! Naruto is NOT a good guy in this fic! He is bad! Veeeeeeery bad, but he's bad for a good reason! Now, enjoy the fic!**

_My prayer...to disappear into the sky...like an angel_

_~Angel._

**_Unbound_**

She tasted blood when she breathed.

She felt in her lungs, cloying each breath, clinging to her as she choked on it. Her once pristine white tresses were sullied by it; the damp locks cling to her face and forehead, even as she struggled to squint through bloodshot eyes. How had this happened? How? How had she been beaten, by that blond bimbo? It didn't make any sense. She should have won. Oracion Seis should have won. They should have crushed the Light Team with ease; they should have awakened Nirvana and smothered the world in darkness.

But they hadn't.

Instead they had been beaten. Defeated. Captured.

One by one, the six members of her guild had fallen. Even Master Zero had been defeated by that pink haired whelp. The thought of defeat galled her. Oracion Seis didn't lose to anyone. But lost they had, and now she found herself slowly bleeding out as the river carried her downstream.

Despair threatened to overtake her.

_Not like this._

She didn't want to die. Not like this. Not here, staring up at the sky, not now wondering at her life, the life she could've had, had things turned out differently. Damn those spirits! She'd been so close! Her opponent had been defeated. Victory lay within her grasp. The outcome had been certain. And then Gemini betrayed her. _Her!_ They'd each betrayed her, each and every one of them! She was their master! They were supposed to obey her! They weren't supposed to yield, not to some sentimental rubbish of the girl who "truly loved spirits", what a bunch of bullshit!

Yes, that's exactly what it was! Bullshit! Bull! BULL! She hadn't underestimated her opponent! She hadn't! She was stronger! It was all Gemini's fault! And Calum, too! Each and every one of them were to be blamed! Not her! _Not her!_

Not her...

She'd tried to hard...

She didn't want to be abandoned again...

Anything but that.

Angel wept as she lay there, in the river, drifting away into nothingness...

* * *

_(Several hours later, in an unknown location)_

It came as less a surprise, more a relief, when she finally awoke.

At first, anyway.

Her first clue that she had returned from the land of nightmares came when darkness truly fell. The visions evaporated, and the voices went with them. For a very welcome period, there was nothing to see or hear, or even think. She could just rest, and be.

Then new noises began to intrude upon her solace.

Then new noises began to intrude on the peaceful silence: the whirring of rustling cloth, low-pitched whispers and murmurrs from someone, a fizzing, spitting noise that could have been running water, and other sounds that held no place in her serenity. Her heart rose at the sound of a voice rising above the others. The faint sticking point between each breath was terrifying because she could not see anything.

Finally, Angel could stand it no more.

She opened her eyes.

"I suppose I should thank you for not dying?" A voice like liquid inquired from above her. "You _are_ alive, aren't you?"

She shrank back from him, clawing for her keys. Instead, her fingers closed aroung nothingness. They were gone, she realized. Either he'd stolen them from her or she'd lost them in the river. Either way, without them, it was pointless. She was powerless to stop him if she didn't have her keys. She didn't have any other type of magic to utilize; as powerful as she had been in the Oracion Seis, she was now as weak as a lowly peasant.

"W-W-What do you want with me?"

"Now, is that any way to thank your saviour?" He scoffed, pulling back his hood. "Honestly, kids these days...

Pleasant blue eyes gleamed out at her from within the mouth of a dragon. Angel scrambled backwards, her head striking the wall. Her vision exploded into white. Strong hands laid themselves upon her and she shrieked, slapping at him in an effort to escape.

"Let me go!" She screeched, striking his face! "Let me go right now!" Her fist crumpled against bone, her knuckles breaking before something firm and unyielding. Angel cried out in agony, wrenching her arm away from him. It felt as though every bone in her hand had been pulverized and crushed to dust. Despite that, her hand remained intact, at least outwardly. Inwardly was another matter. Every twitch was epileptic agony. Every instant she remained motionless was hell on earth.

"My hand!" She sobbed, clutching it to her breast. "You bastard!" For all her venom and bile, she began to cry. Soft sobs; small and tiny hiccups, tore past her lips, whispering their way through the black. "You..._You broke my hand!"_

"I'd advise again hitting me again, were I you." The man cautioned. "My magic renders all physical attacks harmless. Not so much for the attacker, as you can see." He looked as though he might go into further detail on the gruesome effects of his magic, but something stayed his hand. Perhaps it was compassion. Perhaps it was pity. Perhaps it was simply the fact that she wouldn't shut the hell up and stop crying. Regardless, the man did not continue his verbal banter.

Angel continued to sob softly; her resolve breaking as tears leaked through her lids.

"Just kill me." She begged. "It hurts. Oh god, it hurts!"

"Oh, for pity's sake." The man sighed. "Don't cry. Come here." He pulled her hand toward him and held it. A warm green glow suffused his fingers and flooded into her arm as she looked on. Bathed in the emerald light, the fire in her veins receded; the raw travesty ebbing into a dull ache that vanished soon thereafter. Angel scrubbed at her eye, as he looked on, completing the treatment.

"There." The blurry cloaked figure released her hand. "All better."

It was not until her vision returned that Angel realized she'd made a mistake. She wasn't looking at an actual dragon. Just a mask carved from bone and porcelain. She cursed herself for her sudden show of weakness and furtively sought to scrub the black spots from her vision.

"What the hell was that?" Angel demanded, her previous composure slipping away as she marveled at her healed hand. "What did you do to me?" She propped herself up onto her elbows and squeaked, realizing her chest, though sparesely wrapped in bandages, was naked.

"What does it look like?" The man opened a flask and took a long draught from it.

Angel hissed at him.

_"Dick."_

"I've tended your wounds and stopped the bleeding, thank you very much." He continued, offering her something to drink. "Still, that was quite the beating you took back there." Angel accepted the glass as she winced; recalling the memories of her horrific and sudden defeat. She swore to herself that she'd take revenge on that ditzy blond-haired girl. She'd...She'd...She do what? Oracion Seis was gone. Her spirits had abandoned her. She was a wanted fugitive, without a guild, thought to be deceased. Only, she wasn't. Angel was alive. And she needed to know why.

"Alright, buddy, I'll bite." She waved at him. "What kind of magic was that?"

"Simple." The man offered his shoulders in recompense for his temerity. "I sped up the regenerative process of your cells earlier, just as I did now." He held up a finger. "I can also reverse the process, causing your body to break down, molecule by molecule. That being said, it isn't exactly the kindest of magics out there...

He touched a face to his mask and pulled, whisking the porcelain away to expose whisked cheeks and sandy blond hair. Gods he was handsome! Angel ruthlessly slammed the lid on that train of thought. S-So what if he was handsome! She'd seen many a man in her travels with Oracion Seis and he was no different than any other. So what if he had those brillians baby blue eyes, and that sexy tattoo on his arm_...tattoo? _

Angel froze.

He turned aside suddenly, and in the candle-light she saw it.

There, etched into his right shoulder for all the world to see, was a thorny heart. A heart woven of thorns, and the insignia of a guild. _Grimmoire Heart._ This man belonged to one of the foremost members of the Ballam Alliance, second only to Tartarus in terms of sheer military might. Both of them were stronger than Oracion Seis. But only one of them had a mage that looked like this, a mage capable of eradicating her in an instant, should he be provoked.

"Y-You're...

"Namikaze "Destroyer" Naruto, at your service." The man inclined his head in a small bow, cupping the mask in hand. "We've been searching for you for quite some time now, my dear, dear Angel." His eyes glintedd like balefire as he uttered the name and the world stopped. "Did you think I'd forgotten?" Her head throbbed. Did you truly think I had given up on you after all these years, _Lillietta?"_

Angel froze at the mention of her true name. Angel was merely her codename in Oracion Seis. She'd worked so hard to adopt the codename of "Angel" as her true title that it had all but escaped her memory. Now it came roaring back. Her time as a slave in the Tower of Paradise. The brutal torment she'd endured there before Jellal took over. Then the years of forced servitude, until at long last, Brain had come to take her away. Now Brain had been taken away and she was staring death in the face. A death that knew a name she never wanted to remember, but had been forced to all the same.

She knew Namikaze. Through reputation only. Supposedly he'd once fought Gildarts Clive to a draw and beaten Laxus Dreyar within an inch of his life. There were even rumor that he

"Th-That's not my name." She began, but her words lacked conviction. "And I don't know you."

His face crumpled.

"Of course you don't." A grimace of self-castigation. "It's been years since Brain took you away and I've done some growing since then." He laid his mask down and reached a hand for the black cloth concealing his stomach. "Perhaps this will jog your memory." Drawing it back, he revealed a strange circular like drawing on his midsection. It vaguely resembled a seal. A seal Lillietta-Angel!- had seen once before. She'd been only a child then, but the memory burned like a brand in the back of her mind.

Angel gasped.

"You...You can't be...

"Oh, my, your face is red." The blond murmurred, touching a hand to her forehead. "Do you have a fever?" Angel stiffened at his touch. His fingers were ice; cold and clammy, his very touch threatening to sap the life from her soul. It couldn't be. It couldn't possibly be him. He was dead. She'd seen him die during the revolt. He couldn't be alive. He just couldn't be...

He reached out to take her wrist, his lips pressing gently against it seconds thereafter.

"Come with me, Lillietta." Naruto said, using her true name, and it rankled her to hear it. "Come with me to Master Hades. To Grimmoire Heart."

Angel shook her head.

"No!" She snapped back. "I won't-

And then he kissed her.

Her eyes shot open in surprise; his kiss was cool but gentle, his two lips caging her upper lip between them. She wanted to kick him, to scream out in anger, but she was completely overwhelmed by him as he released her wrist and cupped her cheek with his hand. She soon found herself returning the kiss, deepening it as she opened her mouth and slid her tongue out and against his. She reached upwards with her arms and wrapped them around his neck as she pulled his body closer to hers. Sick to her stomach, she felt like she was betraying her guild, but she simply couldn't bring herself to pull away from his lips and his arms and _oh _his-

_Stop!_

Gasping, she broke for air.

"W-W-W-What the hell do you think your doing, dumbass!" She spluttered, her eyes wide and furious. "Laying your lips on a lady like that!"

Naruto grinned; it was a gorgeous white streak in the darkness.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The amusement was warm in his eyes. "I'm making you remember."

_"Don't..._

Naruto kissed her again, bending her over like a basin.

Angel wanted to fight. She wanted to resist. But somehow, she could not bring herself to fight those eyes. _Those damnable eyes!_ Those pools of sweet _sweet _sapphire bored into her soul and commanded compliance. Nothing less. She knew that he, that those eyes, held no power over her, but these eyes held the an eerie determination. A fire. A stern, unyielding, unflinching, sheer strength that demanded all her hate of him, Angel admired it. And in the end, she simply could not bring herself to resist.

"Alright...Alright!" She groaned, pushing her hands againt his chest. "I'll join Grimoire Heart! Just...stop kissing me." Ah, but her words and her will were weakening, she saw it in his eyes and realized the own futility of her efforts as his lips sought a sweet spot on her neck, then lower. "Ah! S-Stop! You can't...so suddenly...

Lower...

After that day, thoughts of him consumed her every waking moment. Even in her dreams, she could seek no shelter from him, or his words._ We'll be in touch. _He had said those words her, before vanishing with the wind. Was that meant to imply that he would, in fact, return for her? If this was how it felt to have a crush on someone, to truly, _truly_ possess feelings for them and think of nothing but them, then Angel was doomed to crush on him.

She still couldn't bring herself to accept who he was. He couldn't possibly be the boy she'd fallen in love with, all those years ago. He couldn't be. But Angel was more than willing to accept his offer, more than willing to find out. And if that meant joining Grimoire Heart, than so be it. It would be worth it to learn if her best friend-turned secret crush had in fact survived the devasation of the Tower of Paradise and come back for her. And if here memories never came back? She could live with that. Oh, yes, Angel most definitely could live with a gorgeously hot-and handsome!-man there to greet her every morning when she stirred from her slumber. Oh, kami, she would she be able to live with that! Still...Naruto, huh?

Maybe she would remember him and what he'd done for her someday, after all...

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Yeah, I splurged on her true name, because we don't know it yet, nor will we likely ever! I'm not sure if Angel joined Sabretooth after her defeat (There's a mage there that looks a LOT like her) but until we know for certain this shall remain a oneshot! Hope you enjoyed it! This fic is complete for now, but may be continued should more information on Angel's past surface! BEWARE Fairy Tail!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
